Clash
by Whispur
Summary: The fire and water nation choose to form some kind of alliance, so the lords meet and decide that a simple marriage would be the best answer. Zutara M for later chappys
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The fire and water nation choose to form some kind of alliance, so the lords meet and decide that a simple marriage would be the best answer. Zutara (I do not own Avatar!!)

Chapter one: No choice

Katara uncomfortably squirmed on the ostrich horses back. It had been a long ride until Ba Sing Se, the capital of the earth kingdom, finally came into view before the group of about ten people, most of them guards. Katara and her brother where leading the way, the large gates towering above them.

They were set to have a meeting with the fire nation leaders, her father, Hakoda, came along to try and set peace between the fire and water nation. She was bound to meet Zuko there as well; she hadn't seen him since the death of his sister. Azula was killed as the two fought, shortly after, the war finally ended, jet still leaving the nations broken, hatred still clouded between them.

Once the gates opened and they were greeted kindly they made their way to where they were to meet the fire nation people.

Katara followed her father and Zuko in utter silence, not knowing what would happen during the meeting, would they find a solution, or would they break out in fights during the meeting? Her mind wouldn't stop wandering until her gaze fell on Zuko. He was kneeling on the floor, beside his uncle and father, guards surrounded them as well.

Zuko had changed, he was more muscular, his hair was still a tad longer, reaching just below his ears, his robes were the blazing color of red with gold details. She didn't even notice that she was smiling. Her brother nudged her and they sat down across from the fire nation people.

Silence settled around them, it seemed like forever until Iroh's voice boomed loudly through the hall, he was holding a cup of tea, as usual. "Greetings, we are glad you all could come, as it seems, we are still not at peace, we need to settle this once and for all." Everyone around him nodded in agreement, and then her father spoke up. "We thank for the warm welcome. Indeed, we have to settle these matters tonight." The men got to talking about all sorts of things, including resources and territory. Katara and Sokka left them after a while, to explore the town a bit.

The entire time they were walking, Katara was silent, her mind wandering back to Zuko. She didn't know what to expect when they got back, what would they decide on? Sokka joked and flirted with a few ladies on the way back to the palace, Katara just smirked. She was eighteen now, her hair was a bit longer and she had clearly gained curves over the years.

The first thing she noticed when she walked back to where her father sat, crouching at his side, was the grimace on Zuko's face. Clearly, something was bothering him, she just couldn't figure out what. Her father turned to her and looked at her calmly; she could see the worry he had behind his eyes. "What's going on?" she asked with a timid voice. "We have decided what would be best for us to gain peace." His voice was stern jet quiet. "And?" she asked slightly confused. She could see her brother from the corner of her eye, his mouth wide open, staring over at Zuko. "Don't tell me…" he hissed. Her father nodded. "Katara, you are to marry prince Zuko to strengthen our alliance, it is the best way."

Katara's moth fell open, she looked over at Zuko, who was staring right back at her. She didn't know what to say, she looked questioningly at her father. "You have no choice." He said, he sounded hurt. Katara stood, her fists balled and was about to turn and leave when her father called back to her. "We have your things packed, you are returning to the fire nation's capital with Zuko tomorrow." She said nothing, didn't even turn, she just stomped out of the room, walking to her sleeping chambers.

Once she closed the door behind her she dropped herself onto the bed, not even bothering to undress, she started to sob uncontrollably, how could this be happening to her? That night she cried herself to sleep, the last thing she had on her mind was Zuko's handsome face.

Katara groaned as the light from outside stung in her eyes. Quickly she got out of bed, her eyes still feeling sore from all the crying. She walked into the bathroom, took a bath and got dressed. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she smirked. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all." With that she left the room, heading to get some breakfast.

No one beside her brother was up jet. He looked at her sadly as she entered and sat down at his side. He didn't say anything, just turned towards her and pulled her into a hug. Once he let her go, they ate in silence, until it was time for Katara to leave.

Zuko, his uncle and everyone else were already mounted on the ostrich horses as she walked outside of the large Ba Sing Se gates. Her father pulled her into a heartfelt hug and kissed her forehead. "I will miss you." He stated flatly, she felt sad again. Silently she turned and walked towards Zuko, who held out his hand to her. She was supposed to ride with him? She flushed as he took her hand and pulled her up, to sit right before him. With one last wave to her brother and father they turned, on their way to the fire nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, well the jet thing is because I'm German, I still make mistakes but thanks for pointing it out, I will try and keep an eye on it! Don't worry if I take a while to update, have a lot of stuff to do lately!

Chapter two: Just a little troublesome

The sun stood high in the sky, the heat was almost unbearable. Katara wiped the sweat from her forehead with a sigh.

With a swift motion she tugged off her robe, leaving her with only a thin light blue cotton shirt that reached just below her breasts, she was also wearing a matching cotton skirt that went down just mid-thigh.

"That's better." She let out a long intake of breath.

"It does get quite hot around these parts." Katara jumped at the voice, she knew it all to well and turned her head towards the prince. Zuko was watching her with a calm gaze, from top to bottom, as she noticed.

A light blush crept across her cheeks. "Yes, I wouldn't have expected anything different from the fire nation." Her long curly hair was up in a high ponytail.

The prince just smirked and silence hovered around them once again. During their trip they didn't speak much, well, Katara avoided him whenever she could manage.

At the moment they were walking, the fire capital actually stood in view, soon, she would be at her new home, if she could even call it that.

"You will be staying with me, in my chambers." Katara flinched, she had been afraid of that. On the ship, the guards told her that Zuko had a lover, she didn't know who though, and she didn't know what to expect. Wasn't it custom for fire nation royalty to bed more than one woman?

She didn't want to ruin what Zuko had with that girl, whoever she was, but she didn't want to share her future husband either, for a moment her emotions stood aflame, she couldn't calm the feeling of jealousy, she also couldn't calm the feeling of regret.

Would he sleep with another woman when he was set to marry her?

Obviously she had been deep in though for quite some time, for when she focused on her surroundings, she noticed that they had already arrived in the capital city. People around them were cheering and shouting, some looked excited and happy, and others looked ready to kill. Another thought came into Katara's mind, would his people like her?

The city itself was dazzling, a bit crowded and stuffy, but very alive. She loved it at first sight; it was the complete opposite of the entire city's she had been to before.

The city's she knew were quiet and beautiful, but this city held passion, might and a sense of secrecy, which excited Katara in a very odd way. She was confused about her reaction, but shrugged it off.

When they finally got through the crowded streets the palace came into view and she gaped, it was gigantic and powerful, she hadn't seen anything like it in her life. Zuko must have noticed her expression because the next second she could hear his voice, a faint whisper into her ear. "Do you like it, Katara?" he asked, his voice was fierce, it made her shiver.

People came running out of the castle gates to greet them. Katara herself was greeted with much respect; obviously the people here had been informed about the marriage arrangement.

"Zuko, I am glad you are home." A lazy female voice sounded at her side and she turned, just to see Mai jumping at Zuko, her lips brushing his. Katara's mouth went dry; she didn't know what to say, or how to react, so she was Zuko's lover.

A feeling of hatred crept through Katara as she watched Mai, pretty much devouring her future husband. What the hell was she thinking; he was going to marry someone else now. Yet, Katara knew that none of what she felt mattered.

Katara's jaw suddenly dropped as she drank in the scene that spread before her, Zuko had forcefully pushed Mai away, and she was looking at him wide eyed. "What was that for?" She hissed, her gaze wandered over and finally rested on Katara.

"What is _she_ doing here?" her voice was filled with anger as she demanded and explanation from Zuko. He shrugged. "This is my fiancé." He stated flatly. Now Mai's jaw dropped. Without another word she turned and trotted off, back into the castle.

"Don't worry about her." Zuko assured, he took Katara's hand, and her stomach lurched as he did so. Why does he make me feel so vulnerable? "I will show you around." With that, they were off into the castle.

Zuko was excellent at explaining certain details, such as the balcony on which they placed official statements to their people. The castle itself was richly decorated with red and golden colors. Again, the fire nation made a clear statement of its energetic and lively way of life.

At last, he showed her where she would be sleeping. Zuko pushed open the large set of double doors and sun immediately bathed Katara's face. Once her eyes finally adjusted to the light she noticed the large bed on the right side of the room, its sheets were a rich wine red, the material was clearly satin. The room also held a small table with two comfortable looking chairs in one corner and a large closet.

To her left a door lead into a rather large bathroom, with a gigantic bathtub. "Its beautiful." Katara whispered, Zuko didn't hear her, or didn't react to what she had said.

"I believe you would probably like some rest." His voice was calm and collected, Katara nodded, after all, the trip had been quite long. "I will see you later then." He walked over and drew the curtains shut, the room was now filled with nothing but darkness. She could hear the door being shut behind her and let out a sigh.

With a yawn she removed her shoes and let her hair fall loose. The air in the room was just perfect; she walked over to the bed and snuggled in under the sheets. Moments later she was asleep.

"How could you do this to me?" Mai yelled, her arms flailing in the air as she did so. Her gaze was fixed on Zuko, who sat in a comfortable chair, not a single trace of emotion on his fine features.

"I told you before, I don't love you." Mai stopped dead in her tracks and fixed and icy glare at Zuko. "Yeah, you just liked to get me into your bed." Zuko smirked. 

"You were the one who came to me. I never would have asked for you to come." Mai stomped the ground in frustration. "That girl will pay for taking you away from me."

Zuko's blank expression finally changed, he looked angry. "You won't touch her." With that he stood and left the room, heading down the hall back to his own room.

"Foolish woman." He hissed under his breath as he flung the doors open, the first thing he noticed was the beauty lying on his bed, fast asleep.

Her hair was sprawled around her in luscious curls, for a moment he debated whether to turn around and leave her in peace, but that thought was demolished when a small whisper filled his ears.

"Zuko.."

Zuko stared at her, was she awake? His ears perked and he listened momentarily. No, she was still fast asleep; he could hear her even deep breaths. Was she dreaming about him?

He shut the door as quietly as he could manage and walked over to the other side of the bed. Quickly he removed his outer robe, which left him in black satin pants, and slipped in under the sheets.

From where he lay he could feel the heat radiating off of Katara's body, this made him stir. He had never expected to be lying here, in his own bed, with Katara beside him.

Zuko couldn't manage to fall asleep that night, he silently mulled over the feelings that fought inside him, the feelings he felt stirring up for the young woman who lay at his side.

Katara stifled a yawn as she stretched, her eyes were still shut tight, but she knew even if she opened them she wouldn't be able to see much.

She turned onto her side and stretched out over the bed, it was so comfortable and warm. A smile crossed her lips. Why was it so warm? It was quite unusual.

Suddenly Katara's eyes shot open and she found herself lying in Zuko's arms, staring right into his eyes. She started to squirm; she had completely forgotten that she would be sharing a bed with him.

Her cheeks suddenly flushed a deep shade of scarlet and she drew back from his arms, immediately all the warmth she had felt before was gone.

"You talk in your sleep." He stated flatly, his face showed no sense of emotion about what had just happened. Wait a minute; did he watch her sleep all this time?

Katara's mouth went dry as that thought crossed her mind, she didn't expect them to have any kind of relationship with each other, besides the fact that they held peace between their nations. She suddenly felt very hot and didn't exactly know why; her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

Zuko suddenly turned around, his back now facing her. She gaped, what was he thinking? She couldn't figure him out, he was like a safe.

As her body started to cool down she snuggled back into the sheets, her mind still wandering aimlessly, but soon sleep took over and the current thoughts were lost, at least for that moment.

The next time Katara awoke, she was greeted by the blazing sunlight shooting through the windows. Her body was covered in sweat, the heat was incredible, how did people manage to live here?

She removed the covers and stood up, her legs felt like jelly. Somehow she managed to walk into the bathroom, and turn on the water for the bathtub. Moments later she stepped into the tub, the warm water lavished her body. She closed her eyes and let herself go.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the door to the room opening and closing, faint footsteps coming towards the bathroom until it was too late, she hadn't even locked the door.

Sweat ran down Zuko's forehead, he had been out training all morning. He was ready for a nice hot bath. Closing the door behind him, he tugged off his shirt and discarded it, heading straight into the bathroom, not even glancing at the bed.

Once he shut the bathroom door behind him he froze, staring at the large tub, it was already filled with water, colorful bubbles glistening at its surface, within in it laid a nude Katara.

Her eyes were shut; she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts because she didn't stir, even after he shut the door with a loud thud. His gaze wandered over her luscious body, he drank in her every curve. Her beauty was dazzling, he suddenly felt very hot and thought it best to leave, but he couldn't move.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and a loud scream sounded through the palace halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: When life gets crazy

Startled Zuko stepped back, he looked wide eyed as Katara kept on screaming. He was about to turn and exit the bathroom when the rag he had felt under his bare feet seconds before suddenly slipped and he found himself being flung through the air.

He was so surprised and still shocked that he didn't react at all. Katara's screams died as Zuko plunged headfirst into the large bathtub, which actually was big enough to fit fifteen people.

As he surfaced he took a deep intake of breath and stared at the wide eyed Katara before her. By now she was in a sitting position, her breasts barely covered by a wallow of bubbles. He gasped as water splashed his face. "Get out!" Katara yelled finally. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Another splash of water hit Zuko, due to the force he was sent underwater once again.

This time when he surfaced he stared at Katara with anger. 'Or madness' Katara thought. Just when she was about to send another wave of water his way he lunged forward, grabbing her wrists. He forcefully held them against the wall behind Katara, she let out a groan and he smirked.

"Let me go." She struggled under his grip but couldn't get loose, he was too strong. Moments passed and she finally stopped trying, silence settled and she focused her gaze on his face, he was watching her every move.

The wet hair that matted his face made him look wild and dangerous, her gaze wandered further down and she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his well toned chest made her blush. He obviously noticed because a slight grin crossed his usual serious features.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a husky voice. Her blush deepened and she turned her gaze face ward again. Katara finally noticed the state she was in, she was completely naked, and her breasts weren't covered by bubbles anymore and a man, who looked quite hungry and full of desire, was holding her pinned against a wall, his body almost on top of hers.

Her mouth went dry, she didn't know what to say, struggling was useless, talking wouldn't do anything because she would probably either moan or let out an odd squeaking sound, so she kept quiet and watched the man before her, he devoured her beauty with his eyes as his gaze wandered downward, her blush deepened again, if that was even possible. She felt like she was burning up, she knew her cheeks probably resembled a tomato by now.

Suddenly his grin widened, her heartbeat started to quicken within her chest. "You shouldn't have screamed, you should rather get used to these kind of things." With that he let her go and got out of the water. "I'll leave you be." He left the bathroom with one last look at her.

She let out a long intake of breath she didn't know she had been holding, and dived under the water, trying to cool down.

Later that day….

"Would you like to have a tour of the gardens?" His voice startled her; she was sitting in their room, huddled in one of the comfortable chair, reading a book. She eyed him curiously. "I didn't know you had gardens here." She stated flatly. He walked to her side and held out his hand.

"You'll be surprised." He said, for some reason she didn't object and took his hand. Immediately they left the room, walking down halls and stairs until they stood in front of a large set of blue double doors. With one push from Zuko the door opened wide and she gasped.

A large hall filled with so much raging beauty was definitely not what she had expected. Trees and all sorts of flowers filled the room, along with animals and bugs. A small waterfall fell into a pond at her right, in front of it stood a finely carved bench. She walked over to the bench and sat down, gazing into the pond, in which a few small fish swam.

"I really didn't expect this." She looked back at Zuko who watched her intently. "My people don't come down here much; I do, when I want to think." If she was startled by the beautiful garden, she was definitely struck speechless with his openness. To her, he always seemed like the type to stay quiet and observe or take action and be angry, not to be calm and open.

She stared at him with an open mouth and he smirked. Finally she tore her gaze from him and turned back to observing her surroundings, it reeked of life, but it was obvious that this garden wasn't planted, it was wild and free.

She was about to turn to Zuko to tell him just what she thought of this place, but when she looked back he was gone. A sigh passed her lips and she stood, walking deeper into the garden, taking a look at every single plant.

A large flower stood before her at one point, its petals were golden and its stem a deep purple, while its leaves spread into long spirals beneath it. It was absolutely dazzling, she loved the colors, what seemed odd though was that the flower stood on its own, not a single patch of grass grew around it.

"I use to watch Zuko as he sat here alone, every single night. He seemed to have a certain liking for that plant." Startled Katara turned; she was face to face with none other but Mai. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, just yet." She grinned. Katara took a few cautious steps back.

"You took away the one person who was precious to me." Her voice quivered with anger, her hands balled into fists. Behind Mai the water in the pond stirred, Katara was getting ready to defend herself, if need be.

"It doesn't seem like you cared much about him before, I believe this plant represents him that was just how he felt around his own people, and every single person drew from his side." Mai let out a dry laugh. "Oh, I cared for him, especially in bed. You know, he's like a wild animal under the sheets." For some reason what Mai had said hurt Katara, she didn't exactly know why though.

Mai turned towards the plant. "Zuko, is mine, you are nothing more than a water playing peasant." Suddenly a she pulled out a small dagger and held it in her hands. "Don't." Katara said but it was too late, Mai hurled the dagger at the plant, Katara reacted by instinct and stepped in its way, trying to block it, instead it plunged into her shoulder. She dropped to her knees.

"Foolish girl," Mai hissed and took a step towards Katara. "You shouldn't meddle with me." She drew back her hand and slapped Katara forcefully across the cheek. "Why would you protect a plant?"

Katara couldn't answer, she knew more stood behind it, but she couldn't word the reason. Mai slapped her across the cheek once more. Pain shot through Katara's shoulder and she gasped, blood was running down her chest. Mai laughed and was about to lunge at her again but suddenly a tight grip wrapped around her wrist and she winced.

"Zuko…" She coughed and bent in pain. "I… she..." Zuko forcefully threw her to the ground. "Leave, I don't ever want to see you again." His voice was filled with venom. Mai threw a hateful glare at Katara before standing up and leaving, without another look back.

Zuko turned towards Katara and bent down. He was about to pull out the knife from her shoulder but she held up a hand to stop him. "I can take care of it." Water curled around her arm and within seconds the knife fell to the floor, with the water she quickly cleaned out the wound. "I could use some bandages." She smiled at him, he helped her up and they left the garden.

Katara was lying on her bed, her arm didn't hurt anymore, and she had healed most of the wound until only a small cut was left. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. "I shouldn't have left." He said, his voice was quiet, she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." He looked back at her and nodded. "I have to leave for a few days." Katara looked surprised but also nodded.

"Make yourself feel comfortable, and don't worry about Mai, she was banned, I wont tolerate such behavior towards my future wife." His fist balled and she smiled even more. She turned her eyes back to the book she had been reading just to have a strong hand pull her chin up. Zuko was only inches away from her, immediately a blush crept across her cheeks once again, his eyes were so alluring and deep, she could get lost in those dark orbs. He inched forward and his lips covered hers in a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment, but when she opened them, he was gone, his taste still lingering on her lips. What was he doing to her?

Days passed eventless, Katara spent the days exploring the city, talking to the people and reading. After the second day passed, she already felt lonely.

On the fourth day she sat comfortably in her room, reading a book when the doors opened and a tired looking Zuko stepped in. She was about to greet him but he immediately turned into the bathroom without a word, not even a single glance at his future bride. She wondered if he was alright.

A while later he stepped out of the bathroom, finally looking at Katara. "Hey, how was your trip?" She asked in a kind voice, a small attempt of a smile crossed his lips and he sighed, letting himself fall back onto the bed, his wet hair, which went down to his ears matted the sides of his face. "Tiring…" It was a simple explanation, she thought he might want to get some rest so she stood and walked over towards the door.

Just when she had passed the bed she felt herself being pulled back. Zuko held her wrist tightly and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. The curtains were already drawn; the only source of light in the room was a small lamp next to the bed.

Katara stared at her future husband in confusion; she was lying cradled in his arms, pulled up against his chest. "Zuko, what…?" She couldn't finish the sentence as hungry lips suddenly covered hers; she let out a small yelp of surprise.

The world around them seemed to be lost as his tongue skillfully danced across her lips. Katara looked quite dazed as Zuko pulled away to look at her. "I don't know what you have done to me, but I can't seem to get you out of my mind." She really didn't expect him to say something so utterly sweet that she couldn't help but gasp.

It wasn't like they had spent much time together, and she still didn't know him very well, she just shrugged it off as sexual arousal. "Get some sleep, you look tired." She said and wiggled free from his grip. Quickly she got up and left the room, Zuko watched her go in silence, moments later he was fast asleep.

Since their last meeting Katara had been avoiding Zuko, she didn't want to be his point of arousal, the last thing she wanted was for their relationship to be based sexually. What if she was wrong, maybe he was developing feelings for her. How would she react to that knowledge, every time she passed him now or lay beside him at night her heart beating was frantic and she wanted to be close to him.

She was so confused; her mind was racing as she sat in a filled bathtub, bubbles crowning the waters surface in dazzling bright red and bluish colors. Her feelings were in turmoil, she didn't know what she felt for the fire nation prince, were her own feelings only a sense of arousal as well, or was it deeper?

She closed her eyes, moments after she had done so the door to the bathroom opened, she didn't move, she knew the bubbles covered her, and Zuko had seen her nude plenty of times by now. Usually he just came in to get something and walked right back out.

She water around her stirred and she knew that he wasn't going to leave. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko leaning against the wall across from her, his chest was bare and his body dripping, she couldn't tell if he was wearing anything more southward.

She moved her lips about to say something but stopped herself, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to actually be closer, the urge was so demanding and strong that she sat upright and inched closer to Zuko, he watched her every moved.

Moments later she was only inches away from him, kneeling before him in the water, he was in a sitting position, one of his knees drawn to his chest. 'What am I doing?' She wondered but didn't pull back. Zuko reached out and pulled her towards him by the shoulder, she was now sitting on his lap and she noticed that he was wearing shorts.

"You've been avoiding me." He stared at her calmly, she shrugged. "I…" She stopped again, not knowing what to say, she couldn't tell him that she rather wanted him to love her than to have him just be sexually aroused.

His gaze never left hers and they sat there for a while, in silence, watching one another. Katara finally leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder; the silence went on as Zuko stroked her hair.

'What has she done to me? I have never felt this way before, how can it be that I have a naked beauty sitting on my lap and all I want is to hold her?' He sighed and pulled back to look at her, she was fast asleep.

As quietly as he could manage he picked her up bridal style and got her out of the water, quickly drying her off and dressing her in fluffy light blue cotton pants and a matching tank top. He carried her over to their bed and set her down, covering her up, before leaving he bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well." He whispered and left the room.

The next morning Katara woke up to a dark empty room, she immediately knew Zuko wasn't around. She remembered the events from the night before, she had fallen asleep in his arms, while she was bathing, and she laughed slightly getting out of bed. 'He dressed me and carried me to bed.' She was surprised by his actions, not what she would have expected from him.

Moments later she was dressed in black satin pants, which were slightly baggy and a tight red tank top, decorated with a golden floral design, Zuko had brought her these clothes the day after they arrived.

Her stomach growled and she thought it best to get something to eat. Barefoot she left the room and walked down the long corridors towards the dining hall. When she pushed open the doors she immediately noticed Zuko, he was wearing a…..APRON???

Katara was shocked, she really didn't expect this, and he was running around the table like crazy, his face smudged with flower. Many different plates lined the table, from pancakes to bacon, she smiled and a small giggle crossed her lips.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards where the laugh had come from. "Katara, I didn't think you would be up yet." It was true, she usually slept longer, a bright smile crossed her fine features and she inched closer. "I didn't expect to see you like this." She looked down at his apron, it was a deep shade of red.

"Heh." He laughed and looked quite embarrassed. "Did you make all of this?" She asked, her eyes glimmered as her gaze wandered over the various foods and drinks lining the long table. "Well, yeah." He stated flatly and tugged off his apron.

She turned to him with a frown. "Hey, I thought you looked very cute in that!" She wailed and he arched an eyebrow. 'Cute, I should be cute?' No one had ever called him cute before, it was quite irritating. Katara burst into giggles and took her usual seat at the center of the table, immediately filling her plate with waffles and eggs. Zuko joined her shortly after and they ate in silence.

Once they were both done people rushed into the room and also started to eat, from what she knew they were not only family members but good friends, guards and other royalty that lived within the palace walls.

As Zuko stood he motioned for her to follow him, she did so, a trail of curious glances following her as she went. Once through the door Zuko turned to Katara with a fierce look. "Don't tell anyone around here that I made that food, they don't think highly of royalty doing such low work." She nodded her head and started to walk down the corridor towards their room, she planned on grabbing her book and heading down to the gardens.

"Katara, later we need to speak about the wedding." Katara turned to look at him but he left before she could say a word, she had completely forgotten about the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Plans and mistakes

The letter she held within her slender hands was stained with tears, tears she had tried to hold back for a while now. She missed her family, her home, but especially her brother. Sokka had sent her a letter filled with sweet comments and his usual clumsy humor. He was trying to cheer her up, feeling as though his hands were tied.

She spent most of her day sitting out on the large balcony of her new home, rereading the letter over and over again. Zuko hadn't shown his face since that morning at breakfast, she was afraid now, afraid of the wedding that stood before her.

When Katara had been young she dreamed of a wedding in front of a large waterfall, she knew her dreams would never come true now, she had a reputation to hold up to once she and Zuko were wed. She was expected to act like a queen, no more dreaming for Katara.

The day passed slowly. Her new home seemed to be rid of life, no servants or maids seemed to be about, nor did she encounter Zuko as she made her way to the hidden garden. As soon as she opened the large set of doors she took a deep intake of breath, the air was so fresh down here, and with a room filled with so much life she didn't feel alone.

She spotted the flower she had protected from Mai, it still stood on its own. Slowly she walked to its side and sat down, a smile spread across her face as she once more drunk in the bright colors.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She sighed, the smile fading, another tear gliding down her cheeks. "I always dreamed of a romantic wedding in front of a waterfall, with flowers and the moon shining brightly above." She wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"I don't even know if he could ever love me. My dreams were ripped away from under my grip, and as soon as I do marry Zuko I will have to act like a queen, dress like a queen and talk like a queen, no more foolish romantic dreams, no more prince charming." She reached out for the flower and let her fingers glide over the slanted stem. "But most of all, no more dreams of love." As she spoke those last words she started to sob quietly, letting the pain go, loosing her grip once and for all.

In the shadows stood a male form watching the girl as she cried, with one swift motion he turned and left the room, Katara never noticed.

That night Zuko never showed up. Katara went to bed early, wanting to get a fresh start in the morning. She had decided back in the garden that she wouldn't cry anymore, she would be the person she was expected to be.

Morning came sooner than she had anticipated. She stifled a yawn as she got out of bed. The sun outside still stood low in the sky. Walking over to her closet she chose an elegant red satin dress, at mid thigh it seemed to split and flow behind her legs, the straps were woven with gold and black string.

After taking a nice hot bath she slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly, clinging to her every curve, yet still giving her enough room to move freely. She took her time braiding her hair and fitting it into a neat up-do.

Satisfied with her appearance she left the room, making her way to the dining hall, partly for a bite to eat, but mostly to see what Zuko thought of her appearance.

As soon as she entered the large dining room she spotted Zuko sitting at the table, munching his way through the many entrees displayed in front of her eyes.

"Good morning." She chirped with a cheerful voice. Zuko looked up from his plate and dropped the fork he was holding, with a loud clang it fell to the plate. "Katara…." He stood and walked to her side. "You look…" He couldn't finish the sentence. Katara blushed lightly and made her way to the table, taking a seat across from where Zuko had been seated before. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked, filling her plate with fruit. Zuko sat back down and focused his gaze on Katara. "I was out for a stroll." He smirked lightly and his gaze dropped.

Katara thought this suspicious and watched him closely. "You took an awfully long stroll then, but no matter now. Didn't you want to speak about the wedding?" Zukos gaze rose again and a light smile replaced it. "No worries, I already took care of everything." Katara stared at him in surprise. "You mean you planned the wedding without my opinion?" Katara hissed. Her skin started to crawl with anger.

Even if she was forced into a marriage she thought she would still be able to plan her wedding. Frustrated she stood up, grabbed her plate and left the room without another glance at Zuko. He watched her leave in silence. "You would never think she controlled the water element."

Katara entered her room and let herself drop into one of the chairs, absently she picked at the fruit on her plate and popped a piece in her mouth. "Who does he think he is, planning my wedding? It is MY wedding after all." She stared at the bed where Zuko usually slept and quickly made up her mind. Standing up a smile crossed her face. "Time to go out for a stroll."

The city was busy at this time of the day. Katara was walking down a crowded street, on each side stood stand after stand filled with all sorts of foods, clothing and jewelry. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to drink in every sight she could catch.

Her feet carried her to a large wagon, in front of which a blanket was spread with many kinds of different objects out on display. She spotted a crystal flower in the shape of the very flower which grew in the hidden garden. "Excuse me, how much is that crystal flower." A tall man turned to face her with a wide grin. "A beautiful flower for such a lovely lady." Katara took a few steps back in disgust, the mans teeth were rotten and the foul stench of his breath made her skin crawl. The man named his price, after Katara bargained with him for a few moments they finally agreed and she quickly left the stand, along with the crystal flower, which she held gently between her fingers.

Soon the sun started to disappear behind the horizon and darkness befell the city. The streets were now lined with lamps in many different colors, it was a fascinating sight. Katara had bought herself some new clothes and a chocolaty treat before heading back to the castle.

The halls seemed as deserted as ever as she made her way to room. As soon as she opened the door she could feel Zukos gaze. "How come you didn't tell me you were heading out?" He asked, his voice was firm and steady, but Katara knew he was actually a ticking bomb in disguise. "I didn't know I would have to ask his highness for permission." She snapped at him and dropped her things on one of the chairs.

She turned around to face him. Zuko was lying on the bed, his chest bare, his gaze ridden with anger. "May I take a bath?" She asked him mockingly. "We need to talk." He didn't tear his gaze from her.

"I'm not in the mood." In that moment she wanted to turn, but found herself fixated on the male body just a few feet away. His tone chest made her blood boil so rapidly, she could feel her cheeks flush. Zuko grimaced and stood. "I think I learned a new skill." He said, his voice sleek and sexy. Slowly his fingers traced her arms and goose bumps began to spread along them. "How so?" She purred. 'Geese Katara, I thought you were mad at him!' She yelled in her mind. "I know what you want." He bent down and placed soft kisses on her shoulder. "I know you want me." He added, his breath was now hoarse and his voice rough. Katara felt as if she would melt any second now.

I'm really sorry it's so short, I will update as soon as possible, a few days at the most!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: How can I not regret?**

The atmosphere around her seemed so quiet, so calm and peaceful, yet so restless at the same time. Zuko was now holding her hand, placing a soft kiss just above her wrist, whilst looking her deeply in the eyes. "I don't _want_ you." She barely managed to choke out the words. "You have no idea about what I truly want." Her free hand traced the wall behind her while she spoke. "Then tell me." He said, his voice sounding rather mischievous. "No, I won't. You could never give me what I want." Finally she found what she had been looking for. Turning the knob she pulled her hand free from Zuko's grip and slipped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Katara, you know you can't run away from this." She didn't answer; instead she closed her eyes and slid to the floor.

'_I want to choose who I marry.'_

"Katara let me in."

'_I want to plan my own wedding.'_

"Do you want me to break down this door?!"

'_I want to live freely without restrictions.'_

"Katara, I won't say it again."

'_I want to fulfil my childhood dreams about love.'_

"Ok, that's it; you are wearing down my patience."

'_I want you to love me.'_

Suddenly there was a loud crack as Zuko's fist burst through the wood just above her head. Katara let out a scream and moved away from the door, watching as his hand snaked towards the lock. There was a loud click and the door flew open, in front of her stood an enraged Zuko, his eyes blazing like the fire he controlled. "Now listen, and listen good Katara. I have gone out of my way to make you as happy as possible, I tried to make you feel at home, but all you keep doing is denying me. Why won't you let me near you?" Katara let out a deep sigh. "Because I don't love you." She whispered, not loud enough for him to hear. "What did you say?" Katara stood, stretching to her full height; tears filled her eyes as she looked at Zuko. "I won't let you near me, because I don't love you." She hissed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Zuko looked stunned, he surely hadn't expected this, and he didn't like it either. He could feel a sting where his heart was and decided it was time for him to give it a rest. He slumped out of the bathroom, staring at the floor while making his way out onto the balcony. She watched him go, wiping the last tears from her eyes. _'It was only the truth, wasn't it?'_ She questioned herself while making her way out of the bathroom. Slipping out of her clothes and into something suitable for the night she turned off all the lights and went to bed. Zuko didn't join her; he stayed out on the balcony all night.

The next morning Zuko was gone, and Katara couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret about what she had said and how she had acted. _'What will he do now?' _Just then the door opened and in walked Zuko, fully dressed in travelling clothes. "You should get ready; we will be heading out soon." He said simply, not looking her in the eyes. "I have a surprise for you." This shocked her. _'How can he have a surprise for me after what happened last night?'_ Immediately she got up, walking into the bathroom she noticed that the door now had a thick beautifully made rug with rich gold and red colours covering the hole Zuko had smashed through it. After taking a quick bath she dressed in black silk pants that went below her knees and a tight red shirt, which was tied at midback. After putting on her black boots and quickly braiding her hair she went to join Zuko, who was waiting for her on their bed. "Zuko…" She began, but he held up his hand. "I don't need to hear it Katara." She sighed and followed him to the entrance hall and outside the palace.

Katara enjoyed the soft cool breeze as it floated over her silky skin. They were currently making their way along a narrow path leading through a thick forest, but she still had no idea as to where they were actually heading. All she knew now was that Zuko was avoiding her, which made her rather nervous about this entire trip.

Once she stepped onto the palace's front steps earlier that day she saw two horses waiting for them. He had told Katara that they would be travelling alone, and that it would take a few days for them to arrive at their destination. Still confused about his behaviour she didn't protest or ask questions.

Suddenly they pulled to a stop. "There is a field up ahead; we will set up camp there for the night." She just nodded and followed him as he led the way. Her thoughts drifted off, she barely comprehended anything that was happening around her, wondering about Zuko, if she had hurt his feelings last night, or was there another reason behind his distant behaviour. It took only a little while until they reached the place he had been talking about, and immediately Katara's breath caught in her throat once her attention turned back to her surroundings. In front of her spread a field of beauty, one she had only imagined in her dreams. The field itself held a wide variety of different coloured flowers, all of them beautifully glittering in the moonlight, but what really caught her attention was the large waterfall at the far end of the field. It mouthed out of a small hill, the water rushing softly into a decent sized pond, just the sound made her forget about everything that had happened throughout the last weeks.

Finally she got off her horse, almost falling in the process due the sudden light-headed feeling that washed over her, but it was Zuko who had caught her just in time. "Do you like it?" He asked, pulling her up and placing an arm around her waist for support. "What is this place? How on earth did you find it?" Her head was filling with so many questions as she looked at Zuko's grin. "This was the stroll I was out on the other day." She looked at him with an incredulous expression. "This is where our wedding will take place." His grin grew wider. "How on earth did you know? I never told anyone about where I wanted to have my wedding." Now Zuko had to laugh. "I care about what you want, that is all I will say." He pulled back and spread his arms. "So do you like it?" Now it was Katara's turn to smile. "Its perfect, I love it." Zuko looked rather satisfied and he suggested they set up the tent for the night.

Katara was sitting on a rock at the side of the pond, letting her bare feet dangle in the water while she looked up at the sky. Zuko was out gathering wood for a fire, in order for them to make something to eat. _'I can't believe he did this for me, no wonder he was gone for such a long time. I wonder how he found this place.' _She heard footsteps approaching from behind and turned to see Zuko coming her way, as she peered behind him she could see the hungry flames liking at the nightly air. "What's for dinner tonight?" She asked, smiling because his feet were bare. "I had a few dishes prepared from the cooks before we left, they are specially made so we just have to heat them up over the fire, they should be done in a few moments." He sat down on the rock beside her and slid his feet in the water with a wince. "Is the water too cold for a hot blooded prince?" Katara laughed. "I do prefer it to be warmer." Suddenly Katara could feel the temperature of the water rising. "That's better." He leaned back a little, and let out a deep sigh.

"Zuko, may I ask you something?" He looked at her for a long moment then nodded. "Of course, ask away." She took a deep breath before speaking. "Did I hurt you last night?" Now his expression became confused. "I should be asking you that question; I was the one who knocked my fist through a wooden door almost hitting you in the process." Katara shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, did I hurt you with what I said … about not loving you." He visibly stiffened at her question and averted his gaze to the water below. "Please Zuko; just tell me what you're thinking." Her tone sounded rather desperate and Zuko looked back up, straight into her eyes. "It seems like you are regretting what you said." Katara was trying to look for the right words. "How can I not regret? Like you said before, you have really gone out of my way for all this." She motioned to her surroundings with a weak smile. "But what can I ever give you in return?" Zuko sat upright now, lifting her chin upwards with his fingers. "I just want you to at least try and fall in love with me."

Then their lips met, it was like nothing Katara had felt before, nothing like the kisses they had shared up until now. Immediately she began to react, but this time it was Zuko who pulled back. His expression shocked her, sadness, loneliness and need filled his eyes, and she knew then that she would do anything to drive those feelings out of him. Before she could react or say something he stood, motioning for her to follow. "Lets eat; we have a wedding to plan tomorrow." She stood and followed him over to the fire, where they sat in silence, both eating away at their food and mulling over today's events in their mind. _'I see him in a completely different light now.'_


End file.
